


Hide's Hidden Hyperfixation

by ZergRoaches



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing, big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZergRoaches/pseuds/ZergRoaches
Summary: Hide has flashbacks of Kaneki's dick as he's about to have sex with Haise.





	Hide's Hidden Hyperfixation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a trade between myself and my friend Kai! Find a preview of their drawing they did for it here : https://thiccthighshaise.tumblr.com/post/172319653649/i-got-some-asks-for-hide-and-im-so-sorry-but-im

Hide saw his life flash before his eyes, but not in a bad way. A flashback pertaining to his situation on hand: dicks. Dicks filled his mind, but not many from random people that he knew, from pornography, no, but just the dick of his best friend. It was a weird, maybe even a creepy thing to do, but Hide had no control over it nonetheless.

He thought back to when he first met Kaneki, when they were kids in school, oh how different they were from how they are now. Change they did, as well as feelings grow and fester in one another, until later in high school, experimentation began. Simple kisses, hand-holding, as they began their relationship together, moving forward as any couple normally would.

It was then, right as they began to enter college together, that the first dick appeared in his mind. Kaneki's body was always thin, scrawny, but he wasn't malnourished... entirely. Hide made sure to treat him well, always insisting on paying, but it seemed as if Kaneki's growth when he went through puberty might have ignored his muscles and gone straight to his dick. Impressive as it was, Hide wasn't jealous – they were about the same size anyway, Kaneki a tad bigger – only sad that his partner didn't have any muscle. He didn't want Kaneki's body to change, no, but he was concerned that something bad might happen if he were to ever get in trouble, not having any physical strength to help defend himself with.

Months passed in Hide's mind. Different intimate activities with Kaneki happen more often, and then slow down, before stopping completely when the raven was kidnapped, and vanished afterwards. He put up posters for his lost partner, sure, and looked when he could between his part-time job – which also helped him look – and college work.

Finding Kaneki off-chance one day was something he did not expect. He looked healthy enough from the time that he was missing. Strong-looking, too, his face beautiful with his white hair instead of the normal black; Hide didn't mind it either way.

The pair greeted one another, an awkward conversation. Kaneki was quiet, but not nervous-looking like he sometimes normally was. Hide invited him back to his place, no one else home at the time, and they sat in his room together. Hide made no move, no mention of their relationship together, nothing, only teased him a little bit about having to make up a lot of missed college assignments.

It was then when Kaneki kissed him, and pushed Hide onto his back, onto his mattress. It was like any other time they had shared the blond's bed together, except this time Kaneki was much more different than his normal self: in control, dominant, powerful. Not aggressive, no, and not demanding either, but leading them both through intercourse was not something Hide expected his partner to do any time soon.

Hide commented further on his body as they stripped, Kaneki seemingly enjoying it without saying anything, his cheeks only flushing deeply each time Hide traced his hands over the well-developed body that Kaneki had, his body shivering, muscles tensing up. What was even _more_ impressive than Kaneki's new, defined self, was again his dick. Hide knew that Kaneki was a ghoul, and joked to himself in his own mind that the 'ghoulification' process made Kaneki go through another growth spurt, his endowment larger than before.

If anything, Hide was delighted at it, and did not complain, even when it hurt him.

Hide didn't see Kaneki for awhile after their intimate moment, his partner having left the following morning. The next time he met Kaneki was in the sewers, bleeding out, a hole in his side... and Hide managed to feed him some meat. Meat that was taboo. Meat that he didn't like thinking about where he got it from. It seemed to help calm Kaneki's ravaged mind, and heal his wounded body, and Hide left before Kaneki woke back up, making sure to sit him up so that he wouldn't drown in the water.

Afterwards, Kaneki vanished completely. Hide's life continued passing in his mind, and he met a man named Haise Sasaki about two years after Kaneki's disappearance. He looked almost completely identical to Kaneki, his expressions similar to when Kaneki had black hair back in their college days together, his hair mostly white with black growing out into it.. Hide knew that this man was a ghoul investigator just due to his white coat he wore and the briefcase he carried around with him. He seemed aloof, shy, awkward in some situations, when Hide heard him talk – the blond never left his position at the CCG, the two meeting up from time to time. Haise had several of Kaneki's mannerisms, especially his face-touching habits that Hide noticed over the years.

Hide dug through the CCG's hidden files, and found not only a lot of missing information on who Haise actually was, but lots of connecting information on _who_ he was, too.

He was Kaneki, with amnesia.

Hide got close to him. He didn't know if it was on instinct to be close to his lost partner and childhood friend again, or to see how different he was from Kaneki, or even to protect him from harm... he just didn't know. Hide never made any mention about Haise being Kaneki, just in case an identity crisis happened: he didn't want to hurt him at all.

The two hit it off, just like Hide hoped they would. Months, maybe a year passed quickly in Hide's mind, his thoughts flashing with memories of their first few dates together, kisses, hand-holding, and even a scary run-in with a ghoul. Hide took note of Haise's fighting style, specifically the fact that his eye never changed color, and he didn't ask at all why he wasn't wearing an eyepatch over it, knowing that Kaneki had difficulties controlling his kakugan.

A few days after the situation with the ghoul almost brought him back. He decided that he would flirt more with Haise than normal, especially when they were back at his own apartment rather than Haise's shared home. A few sweet, seductive words, along with some physical teasing, and the two made their way into Hide's room. Clothes came off slowly, layer by layer, helping hands caressing and holding here and there. Only two lights were on in Hide's room: the bedside table's lamp, and another one near his door, the lighting soft.

Haise had his hand on his own cheek, scratching at it awkwardly. He was looking away from Hide, his eyes darting about the room, sometimes landing on the blond's gaze, his chest, his arms, his abdomen, but Hide noticed they never traveled down further than that. The gaze stayed on his abdomen longer than any other area; Hide figured that Haise wanted to look lower, but didn't just yet.

“Hey, it's okay,” Hide said with a bright smile, closing the foot-wide gap between them. He brought his hands to Haise's own and interlocked their fingers together, moving the connected hands down to their sides. He squeezed Haise's hands gently and leaned up to kiss him softly. “Just calm down a bit, Haise. But not too much,” he grinned, nuzzling up to him.

“Ah, it's embarrassing, Hide...” his flustered partner replied with a little chuckle. Hide felt Haise's hands trembling a little, his fingers fidgeting.

“What do you have to be embarrassed about?” Hide asked. He took the initiative and let himself gaze down at Haise's groin as he pressed their hips together, Haise a little taller than him.

His eyes widened, and Hide was suddenly back in the present.

What was big before was now _bigger_. Not just because Haise looked like he was as hard as a rock, no, but the years apart, his body getting more refined in all of his days as an investigator, it seemingly helped improve every single aspect about Haise's body. Wide deltoids with thick, strong biceps attached to them, his arms looking strong enough to easily bench-press a car – even if he wasn't a ghoul, that is. Pectoral muscles shifting underneath his skin every time Haise moved his shoulders, his abdomen appearing tensed from the situation at hand, a happy trail leading to his groin, neatly groomed pubes around his genitalia, fuzzy-looking thighs...

Kaneki, or Haise, rather, sure did mature in a few years.

His dick was even more impressive. Hide's mind couldn't stop thinking about it, he couldn't take his eyes off of it. He didn't even realize when he let go of one of Haise's hands and instead wrapped it around the white-haired man's cock, a quiet gasp escaping Haise's lips. Hide leaned into kiss at his neck, his other hand letting go and trailing up to hold Haise in place, keeping it on the back of his neck, his arm underneath Haise's, to help him stay balanced. Haise did stumble, almost falling back onto Hide's bed, and brought a hand up to Hide's shoulder to hold on to.

“Dude... you're fucking _hung_!” Hide couldn't help but say out loud with a wide grin, looking up at Haise, leaning over against him. He let go of the dick only to cup Haise's heft balls in his palm, pressing them upwards and nudging his dick into Haise's.

“ _Oh!_ ” Haise gasped again, his eyes closed, his face flushed. Hide saw a little bit of drool leak from the corner of his mouth. The grip on Hide's shoulder tightened, a hand went into his hair, and for a split second, Hide nearly thought Haise was about to push the blond onto his knees.

“Ha! Does that feel good?” Hide cooed teasingly. He grabbed Haise's dick again and leaned up at the same time to whisper into his ear. “Damn, you're _really_ into this, aren't you?”

“God, Hide...” Haise groaned shakily. Hide saw Haise's entire body tense up, shuddering from the few simple words being spoken into his ear. The blond took the lobe of Haise's ear between his lips, giving it a gentle suck, his teeth on it just as gently. He squeezed the dick in his hand, his fingers barely able to wrap around the damn thing, before pumping just the shaft slowly, ignoring the head for the time being.

Moving his hand off the back of Haise's neck, Hide instead placed it on Haise's chest. He caressed the powerful, tight muscles that were occasionally twitching under his touches, allowing himself to gently drag his fingernails down one side to Haise's nipple. He twisted it, earning a pleased gasp from his partner, but went back to feeling up his front side instead. Hide dragged his fingertips – without his nail this time – down Haise's abdomen, the tips occasionally dipping into the line of muscles as he circled his fingers around Haise's lightly-defined abs.

“Hah, this is so fun...” Hide whispered into Haise's ear, letting the lobe fall from his mouth to do so. The hand in his hair gripped a fistful of Hide's blond locks. Hide felt Haise's hand twitching against the top of his head, the hand on his shoulder gripping just as hard. He pulled back to look Haise over: twitching, eyes closed tight, a little bit of drool still at the corner of his mouth. His face was a shade of red he could only describe as adorable.

Leaning forward, Hide planted a gentle kiss on Haise's lips, who in turn immediately opened his mouth. Hide laughed internally at the submissiveness Haise was showing right now, but instead of plunging his tongue inside, something he knew that Haise _desperately_ wanted, he licked up the bit of drool before lowering himself to his knees, sitting on his calves.

Hide swore he could feel Haise's hand pushing down on his head to get him there faster.

“H-Hide - ” Haise stammered, his eyes opening, Hide's locked with them. He let go of the blond and fell back onto the bed, sitting at the edge, only encouraging Hide to scoot forward on his knees after spreading Haise's legs.

Getting himself as comfortable as he could, Hide placed his hands on Haise's thighs. He rubbed them gently, kissing his way up one of them, gradually getting closer to Haise's groin, never breaking eye contact with Haise. He nibbled here and there on the skin, never staying on it for long, not even leaving any marks.

The hand previously in his hair returned, the other hand covering half of Haise's face, but he was still looking between his fingers down at Hide.

 _Good_ , Hide smirked to himself, giving Haise a playful wink. The fact that Haise was acting like Kaneki back in their college days was a good sign, at least to him, allowing him to know just what buttons to press.

One of his hands returned to Haise's dick. Hide sat up off of his legs, leaning forward towards the tip of Haise's cock. He kissed it, the tiny dab of pre there showing Haise's eagerness for it – even if his conscious actions wasn't anything of the sort – and it was familiar territory for Hide. He stroked the underside of the shaft with his thumb while his tongue darted out to lick under the head, too.

Seeing Haise's eyes close behind his fingers, Hide closed his own in response to it. He knew what kind of faces his partner would be making, the kind of reactions he'd have to Hide's own actions.

He started off slow, taking the head, and a few inches of the shaft in. The blond nearly gagged on the dick in his mouth, not from his suppressed gag reflex, no, but from the tip already poking at the back of his mouth. Hide took a deep breath through his nose before relaxing his muscles and suddenly going up to the base of Haise's dick, the thickness hurting his jaw a bit: it's been a long time since he sucked dick.

Haise let out a loud gasp of sudden pleasure, his hand gripping Hide's hair tightly. Hide felt neither pulling nor pushing on his head, showing that Haise wasn't trying to direct him at all, be it keep him in place, pull him off, or thrust his hips forward. Hide was a little grateful for that, needing time to get used to deepthroating again before going at it even further.

Pulling back, Hide dragged his tongue along the underside, bobbing slowly. He opened his eyes again to watch Haise's face, the white-haired man's chest rising and falling from his heavy breathing through his hand. His eyes were still closed, but his brow scrunched up when Hide sucked his cheeks in, equally sucking on the dick rather than bobbing on it.

Finally reacting to him, Hide almost gagged again: Haise thrust his hips forward, a few more inches of dick shoving itself into Hide's mouth. The blond groaned happily and accepted the length, going down again. He held himself there before bobbing a few inches up and down, making sure to have most of Haise in his mouth for as long as he could before having to come up for air.

“Are you okay?” Haise asked, barely audible through Hide's heavy breathing.

“Y-Yeah, I'm fine,” he said with a wink up at his partner. Hide grabbed the dick with both hands, the head and about two inches sticking out still. Grinning, Hide kissed the tip, dragging the head over the side of his cheek to smear his skin up with some of the saliva still left on it. He breathed hotly against it, watching Haise shiver from the air ghosting over his sensitive skin.

Moving one of his hands off, Hide placed it back on Haise's thigh. He kissed along the side of the shaft, rubbing the side along his face for a few more seconds, before shifting himself down and kissing at Haise's balls. He felt Haise jolt from the simple kiss, causing him to snicker internally, but it didn't alter him from his course. He lapped up at them roughly, taking some of the soft skin between his lips, sucking gently.

With the skin still in his mouth, Hide carefully opened his lips wider, sucking in one of Haise's testicles. This caused a louder groan of pleasure above him, a second hand joining the first in his hair; Haise's hips pushed forward against his face, the man humping at him. Hide knew what Haise liked, that's for sure, and pumped the dick a few good times before letting go of it. He let it fall against his face and closed his eyes, nuzzling his nose into the pubic hair around Haise's groin.

Not needing to drink in Haise's expression just yet, Hide rolled the testicle in his mouth a little, making sure to be extra careful. He let go after lapping his tongue across the skin, wetting it up, letting it fall out of his mouth before doing the exact same thing to the other one.

Wrapping his hands around Haise's dick, Hide looked up at him. His face was red, his lips parted, drool still there at the corner of them... it was delicious to the blond, a face of ecstasy. Hide had his eyes half-open as he licked Haise's balls, his face stuffed into his groin while he rubbed the white-haired man's dick across his forehead, precum making his face filthy from his dirty actions.

“God, Haise, your dick's so fucking _huge_ ,” Hide moaned loud enough for him to be heard. Haise's thighs squeezed his face, his body tensing up noticeably.

“D-Don't say that...!”Haise hissed out a weak whine, but didn't pull away, his legs crossing over Hide's back, more-or-less keeping him in place.

“Why not? It's the truth...” Hide said, letting go of his cock briefly, tilting his head up, Haise's massive endowment laying across his face and covering one of his eyes. “You probably just want to shove this thing in me, hmm? Or maybe since you told me to not say that, I should just go back to sucking you, huh?”

Haise didn't respond, vocally, but nodded instead. It wasn't a clear indication for sure on what he wanted him to do, but nevertheless, Hide went back to pleasuring him.

With the dick still on his face, Hide leaned down to kiss his balls again. He then trailed his tongue up from them and underneath the entirety of the shaft, over the glans and to the tip, and engulfed it into his mouth once more in one quick motion. The fact that Haise's hips were pushing into his face – causing Hide's nose to be buried into the trail of pubes even further, and get a heavy scent of Haise's smell at the same time – only made him guess that Haise wanted his dick sucked again.

Happy to oblige, Hide closed his eyes to focus more on the blowjob. He didn't use his hands this time, both of them placed on Haise's thighs, he bobbed up and down quickly on half of the dick, going from the base to the halfway point. Once he got to each destination, he concaved his cheeks to apply pressure, but after about thirty seconds of holding his breath in favor of dick in his mouth, Hide had to pull himself off again to breathe, but only left the head in his mouth, his lips as wide as they could be. He purposely did this to expel more hot air over the cock he was head-over-heels for, and after getting enough oxygen, he went down again.

“F-Fuck, _Hide_!” Haise moaned, his legs shaking a little around Hide. The blond felt some of his hair pulled out, nothing out of the ordinary from before. “I'm going to cum i-if you keep that up...” he stammered, but didn't pull him back.

Thinking the warning was cute, Hide couldn't help but tease him more. “C'mon, big boy, cum for me. Right in my mouth,” he said with another wink, pulling his head back a bit and grabbing the base of Haise's cock in one hand. He pumped it while licking over the tip, the precum there a treat to his work. “Shoot your load right down my throat, I know you want to. With somethin' _this_ big, it's your only choice - ”

Hide was interrupted by cum blasting over his lips, and from a moan by Haise.

Wasting no time, Hide sucked the head into his mouth. The thing was swollen slightly, and spasming, but Hide wasn't focusing on that: he was focusing on the mouth-watering cum flooding his mouth. He swallowed quickly and took the rest of Haise's dick into his mouth and down his throat, swallowing heavily each and every chance he could, even if it hurt him, but he knew it was paying off in the end. The cum was thick, sticky, with an oddly iron taste to it, but it was still all too familiar to him.

Accidentally breathing in once, Hide choked violently, and Haise tried to pull his head off, but Hide wouldn't have it: the blond wrapped his arms around Haise's waist and held himself there as much as he could, his esophagus spasming painfully around the flow of cum even after it stopped being shot down into his belly, his windpipe opening and closing barely, with some cum that overflowed into it, but Hide didn't let go, allowing the dick in his mouth to twitch a few more times, just to make sure he got all of what Haise had to offer for now.

“H-Hide, let go! You're going to suffocate!” Haise said worriedly, barely succeeding in pulling Hide back – the blond was moving back anyway, but kept his arms around Haise's waist.

Coughing violently, Hide kept his head down against Haise's lower half. He tried to angle his coughing into the side of his bed, thick strings of saliva and cum mixed together falling out of his mouth from the sheer amount of cum Haise had dumped into him. He didn't mind, it was worth it, but a larger load than normal was something he did not expect.

Once he had finally calmed his breathing down for the most part, Hide sighed in relief. He finally registered Haise's hands stroking his back, patting it, trying to help him recover. The blond tilted his head up off of Haise's body and smiled wide, even with the cum still on his face and his drool on his chin. “Thanks, babe,” he said with a wink.

“O-Oh fuck, _Hide_ , are you okay? I'm so sorry about that...!” Haise asked, apologized, and leaned over a bit to reach for some tissues in a box on Hide's bedside table.

“I'm more than okay, I'm perfectly fine,” Hide answered him and allowed Haise to clean his face up. Before closing his eyes, Hide saw that Haise's slime-covered dick was still hard, and ignored his own erection screaming for release at him.

Once he was properly cleaned up, he motioned for Haise to move his legs off of him, and stood up. He leaned forward – his dick poking Haise in the chest – and wrapped his arms around his partner, holding him close to his body, even in their awkward position.

“Hide? Do you want me to – ”

“Shh. This night is about you, Haise,” Hide said with a smile. However, he didn't protest when he felt Haise's hand wrap around his ignored erection. It didn't take him long until he came into Haise's hand, a few gentle, nervous strokes, along with a few kisses along the tip. “Aah...” the blond moaned, nearly falling over.

Looking down at Haise, Hide's face turned a bright shade of pink as he watched Haise lick up the cum off of his fingers and hand. Haise didn't even hesitate consuming the fluids, something Hide found odd, but ignored regardless.

Slowly lowering himself onto his bed, Hide brought Haise on top of him, between his legs. “You know what's next, right?” he asked with a smile. Haise nodded, his adam's apple bobbing from swallowing hard, his eyes wide with what looked like both excitement and fear.

Reaching over to his bedside table, Hide fished in the drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube. He wasn't going to use a condom, no, he knew Haise was clean from their previous conversations, and he wanted to feel what it'd be like to have that monstrous dick raw. He flipped the cap over with his thumb, squirted some of the cold gel onto his hand, and held out the bottle to Haise, who took it from him and did the same.

Hide let Haise put the bottle on the table for the time being. He brought his own hands together, lubing them both up – along with his fingers – and finally brought one of his hands down towards his groin. He tentatively slid the lubricated hand over his thigh and down further, teasing his entrance, and slid one of his fingers in up to the knuckle. He didn't make any sound save for a simple exhale through his nose, and added a second finger into himself.

Not having sex with his partner for a long time, Hide knew that when he came back, he'd have to be ready, and ready he made himself: the blond played with his ass weekly to keep himself well-adjusted. He was, however, worried about the new size, something he had never taken before... and it sent a ping of thrill through his body.

“Mmn...” Hide groaned softly when he began moving his fingers in and out. A few good movements later, he pushed them in as far as he could, spreading them apart to get used to the feeling at least for now. His dick twitched from the small actions, hard still even after having the first orgasm.

“Do you want any help...?” Haise asked.

“Yeah,” Hide replied immediately. Withdrawing his fingers, Hide spread his legs more. He hooked his arms up underneath his knees and pulled them back further, letting them hang in the air for the time being, but at the same time offering himself up to Haise.

“God...” Haise breathed, looking Hide over. Hide looked into Haise's eyes, the two of them locking onto each other's gazes for a few, brief seconds, before Haise moved. His hands were careful, not from his strength, but his lack of his experience, as they slid down Hide's thighs towards his ass. Hide felt the fingers on him shaking a little bit, too.

“Hey, it's okay, Haise,” Hide said with a gentle smile. “There's no need to be nervous.”

“But... Will I even _fit_?”

Hide couldn't help but let out a weak laugh. “Of course you will. I promise,” he teased with a wink. “Besides, if you don't, I guess I'll just have to give you another blowjob instead, huh?”

Haise replied with a soft moan; Hide watched his body shiver from the words.

Hide knew that someone else's touch would always be different from his own. Haise's strong hands were different from his own, different from Kaneki's just by the actual size and how he was acting... it was different, for sure, but very pleasing. Two fingers teased Hide's opening instead of just one, and slowly slid inside, but just the tips. Hide watched Haise's face the entire time, his partner's eyes darting from his task to Hide's own face, more than likely testing to see if the blond was in any discomfort: Hide took it like a champ.

He had to, anyway, else Haise stop from being too worried.

The fingers pressed on into him. Hide couldn't help but squeeze the pleasant intrusion, but he forced himself to relax afterwards. The blond closed his eyes to allow Haise to focus on his work, the digits sliding in completely. He spread them apart, much like Hide did, but withdrew his middle one, leaving his index finger in. Hide didn't ask why, but felt a second finger join the first: this one, however, he felt was from Haise's other hand.

“What...” Hide asked quietly, opening his eyes and tilting his head up a little. Haise looked determined, but he wasn't looking at Hide, instead focusing on his preparations of the blond. Despite knowing he couldn't see anything that Haise was doing, it was a new sensation, at least having someone else use both their hands on him in such a manner. He lowered his head back down onto his pillow and took a deep breath, closing his eyes, wanting to focus on relaxing more than anything.

The fingers inside of him both went deep. They were joined by Haise's middle fingers, the pair of two both scissoring Hide. Haise pulled the fingers apart then, stretching him open horizontally while the scissoring helped it somewhat vertically. He opened up wider, Haise's fingers stronger than the norm, Hide's preparations helping along with it, but being spread so far apart made Hide squirm.

He wanted something inside of him already if he was going to be opened that wide.

“Haise, c'mon...” Hide breathed in a hushed, hurried tone. His normal teasing self was gone, a desperate whine at the end of his request. “Just do it already...”

“I don't want to hurt you, Hide.”

“I'll be fine,” Hide reminded him, cracking an eye open halfway. Haise looked beautiful between his legs like that, his hair messed up, his face shining from some previous sweat, along with his chest. His strong body appeared so soft and gentle, his care easily showing in his actions. Hide knew that Haise could break him like a twig, both sexually and non-sexually, and in every physical sense of the word. “Just go slow, okay?”

Biting his lip, Haise nodded. Not once did Hide ever hear that it was 'his first time,' but he knew it wasn't: those words didn't need to be said to him.

Hide whined at the loss of fingers inside of him. They were, however, quickly replaced by Haise's much thicker dickhead pressing into his hole, spreading him apart slowly. Haise gave no warning, but Hide's fingers and toes both curled up from the thick intrusion, his brow scrunching as he closed his eyes tightly.

“S-Sorry...” Haise stammered an apology; he leaned over Hide and kissed his forehead. Hide felt a weight on his pillow – probably Haise's arm propping himself up – while his partner was careful about entering him.

“Mmn...” Hide only let out a light moan in response. While still being pushed into, Hide became impatient, and pushed himself down into Haise's length.

“Oh – ” his partner gasped in surprise, their skin meeting one another as he gave a weak thrust the rest of the way in.

Groaning deeply from the massive intrusion, Hide had to breathe heavily for a few seconds. He squirmed on Haise's dick, the head an another inch or so hurting him, the depth never having been reached before. Hide let go of his legs in favor of wrapping his arms around Haise, pulling the man on top of him while still getting himself adjusted. To Hide, it felt like he had an arm up his ass, but he knew it wasn't that big.

The thought still made him chuckle at Haise fisting him instead.

“What's so funny...?” Haise asked him.

“Oh, nothing,” Hide said with a smile. He opened his eyes and brought his hands up to Haise's face, and pulled him down into a gentle kiss. “Do you wanna start moving?”

“Are you sure I can...?”

“Yeah. Just start off gentle, then you can really give it to me,” Hide told him, winking. Haise groaned pleasantly at that, and Hide felt his dick twitch in his ass. “Unless you wanna start off ramming into me real hard, big boy?” Another twitch, and a groan, but in response, Haise pulled himself out and pushed back in, interrupting Hide with a moan of his own before he could speak again.

The pace was gentle as Haise continued his movements. He did, however, pull out just up to the head of his length before going back in a few inches: Hide figured he was testing the waters, so to counter it, he wrapped his legs around Haise's waist and brought him forward, nearly impaling himself with Haise's dick.

Hide's eyes popped open from the impact. He should've expected the sudden fullness, the awkward feeling it brought with him, along with some pain, but tried to focus on the pleasure instead. The strangest thing about it was that Hide could feel it in his stomach, but he had no time to poke around his belly, and he knew that Haise wasn't that big.

He was torn from his thoughts when Haise repeated the action himself rather than Hide doing it. “ _Fuck_ , Haise!” the blond swore, holding his partner's upper half against his body as Haise's hips moved back and forth into him. “G-God, I bet you really _did_ just wanna fuck me hard, huh? H-Hah...” the blond panted out his teases into Haise's ear, the white-haired man responding in kind with a hard thrust that made Hide's eyes roll into the back of his head.

“Hide, why do you keep saying stuff like that...?” Haise whispered back, keeping himself inside of the blond.

“B-Because you seem to like it. C'mon, Haise, really _fuck me_ into my bed with that big dick of y-yours,” Hide moaned into Haise's ear, biting at the lobe gently. “Why would y-you go slow, huh? C'mon, you've got the strength to just nail me for hours with that massive cock,” Hide panted along with his teasing, both out of actually having to from being out of his breath, and for extra affect.

Hide could feel Haise grind into him with each simple word, his back muscles tensing up beneath the blond's hands.

Haise shook his head in silent denial, but picked his pace back up. With each thrust growing stronger than the last, Hide felt like he was going to break in two. He slid his arms up to Haise's neck and held onto him for dear life as he was pounded, his legs around Haise's waist. His partner pressed their chests together and pulled his own head back to press his lips against Hide's in a sudden kiss, Haise's tongue sliding into his mouth in the process.

Gagging from the intrusion, but flowing with it, Hide clenched his muscles down hard on Haise's dick. A moan escaped into his mouth from it, causing him to do it again and again, and on a thrust back in, Haise stopped mid-motion, angling himself differently: Hide's eyes flew open and he broke the kiss, the head of Haise's cock prodding his prostate.

“Haise...!” the blond moaned out loud, arching his back from the sudden pleasure coursing through his body. His voice cracked and he came over his stomach, the fluids rolling off the side of his body and onto his covers underneath him. His dick twitched, but remained hard, and Haise pulled out of him.

“A-Are you okay?” Haise asked, Hide barely able to make out Haise's worried expression.

Coming down from his orgasm high, Hide smiled stupidly, patting the side of his face. He squirmed underneath his partner before managing to roll onto his side, and then his back. He felt Haise's hands ghosting over his skin as he flipped over, but he didn't accept the help, at least not vocally.

“Yeah... You still need to cum, though...” Hide said as he lowered his chest into his mattress and raised his lower half up on his knees, shaking his ass from side-to-side. To add to the effect, he brought both of his hands back to spread his cheeks apart for Haise, revealing his lubricated hole for him. “G-Go on and keep fucking me, man, please – ”

Haise was a man who could always take his breath away, be it from his words or actions, and this time it was actions.

Hide jolted forward from the violent intrusion of Haise's cock, having to bite his pillow to silence himself. He brought his arms forward and wrapped them around his pillow, burying his face into it as Haise seemingly gave into his primal urges and fucked him hard, stroking Hide's interior with the entire length of his dick. Hide spread his legs to allow Haise easier access, both of the man's hands on his hips, holding him in place, not even allowing Hide to meet the thrusts, not that he minded too much in the moment.

Haise's breathing steadily getting louder alerted him to the man's oncoming orgasm, barely audible over the wet slapping sounds of his ass being fucked raw. Hide's shoulders tensed up, his body aching from the brutal way Haise was treating him, but he was happy with it, the powerful emotion of love swelling up in his chest.

 _Kaneki..._ Hide let himself think in the heat of the moment, knowing the two were one in the same, but different enough from one another in their own special ways.

Beads of sweat landed on his back. His ass, abused, was in a mix of pain and pleasure. Haise's nails dug into his hips, and the white-haired man let out a final loud sound with a single inwards thrust as he came deep inside of Hide, the blond shuddering with perverse joy as he was bred. Cum filled his body, swelling up in him briefly and spilling out around Haise's dick even as he was completely buried up to his groin in the blond, Hide himself even having a dry orgasm from the sensation.

Haise fell on top of Hide's back, the two panting in unison. Hide moaned when Haise pulled himself out, shaking his hips from side to side even though he knew Haise was probably just as exhausted as he was, that teasing feeling being something he deeply enjoyed.

Opening his eyes, Hide saw Haise roll next to him on his bed. He didn't question what the red veins receding around his left eye were, and instead leaned forward to kiss him passionately. His arms once again returned around Haise's body, and he interlocked their legs together before rolling onto his back with Haise on top of him, both not wanting him to fall off of his bed, but also due to enjoying the feeling of Haise being on top.

“H-How was it?” Haise asked, breaking the kiss first. Worry was in his voice.

Hide looked over his face and smiled, kissing the tip of his nose. “Wonderful, Haise, just wonderful,” he answered with a warm, loving expression. He trailed his eyes down Haise's front half, some of the blond's own cum on his skin from having their bellies pressed against each other. Hide brought a hand down over Haise's side and through the fluids before bringing them up to his mouth, his tongue darting out to lick over them.

“Wh-What're you doing, Hide?”

“Taking a sample of myself,” he said with a wink, causing Haise's face to go pink again.

Letting his eyes wander more, Hide saw, and then felt, that Haise was still clearly very hard, causing him to giggle.

“What's so funny...?” Haise asked worriedly.

“How cute you are,” Hide snickered, kissing a rambling Haise to silence him. “But hey, Haise...?”

“H-Hmm?”

Hide slid himself up to lean against his headboard, and pushed Haise up onto his knees. The blond then hooked his arms underneath his legs again and trailed his hands down his thighs to his cum-filled ass, pushed his index fingers inside, and spread himself much like Haise had done before, offering himself up to his partner once more.

Locking his eyes on Haise's dick for a few seconds, Hide licked his lips before meeting Haise's gaze. “How about we go for round two?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
